


Teddy Bear

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Bipolar Disorder, Dismemberment, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, False Identity, Food Poisoning, Human Experimentation, Identity Issues, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Past Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Slight Cannibalism, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you have a crush on someone, that crush turns into love, then love turns to obsession.That's what happened to Lance, when he fell in love with Keith after being rescued from bullies. His obsession turned him to stalking, and in turn, he finds out that Keith is a sociopathic killer obsessively in love with a local cop named Shiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! This is a project that's been on my mind for quite some time and I figured it'd be about time I get into the horror genre. Now I know that this whole thing seems like something based off of Killing Stalking (which it is by the way, not gonna lie), however, I don't wanna copy the original story, that'd just be a little cliche. So, I decided to write a Killing Stalking AU inspired by the original story!! I hope you like!!
> 
> Oh! I'd also like to give thanks to my beta readers from my discord for helping me out!!!
> 
> **Queen Mogar Shreder**  
>  **Lo (okaybutvoltron)**  
>  **Yato-Sola**  
>  **cUz Of HoW i ThReAd ThE nEeDlE**

**August 28th.**

 

He’s circled the day on every calendar he bought for the past few years. It was a day any normal person would brush off. To Lance though, it was worth remembering. On that very day, he met an angel. An angel that granted him redemption.

The angel went by the name of Keith.

Keith was a beautiful soul. He held a smile that could bless the sinful- his eyes shimmered with the explosive depths of the nebulas. When he stepped into his assigned classroom, almost everyone who didn’t fear his presence would instantly approach him. He would sit down at his desk and within seconds, friends would surround him in hopes for a laugh. He was much desired throughout the school. But Lance, _oh Lance..._ he wanted him so much more. He knew he fell in love the moment he laid eyes on the other. And, it was on that very day that he’d been saved- saved from the mistreat and anger he was subjected to as a young teenage boy...

For as long as he could remember, he forgot what it was like to have clear skin. Riddled in bruises, middle school left him weak. And in high school, the abuse from his peers had only gotten worse. They were evil people, having almost shattered one of his ribs. He remembered the unbearable pain he felt as his back collided with the school’s cold brick wall that one day. The crunch and the silence that followed immediately after, it left him broken on the tarmac.

Lance was ready for their fists. Yet the ending left him baffled, he wasn’t expecting an angel to save him from their harsh abuse.

“Hey! Leave him alone!”

“Or what pretty boy!? Whatcha gonna do!?!”

“Don't test me mother fucker…”

Sure enough, they did test him, and Lance watched in amazement as they got a taste of their own medicine. With a swift uppercut to the first one, and a roundhouse kick to knock out the other two, the three ran with tails between their legs. They were sure to get a couple broken teeth or a bit of a dislocation somewhere. As Keith released a sigh to voice his exhaustion, he brushed away locks of hair from his eyes and bent himself forward; a hand reaching out towards the still terrified freshman who watched the event in action up close.

“Hey...you okay?” He gently asked, a faint smile slipping from his lips as he brought his hand closer.

And it was at that exact moment that he fell in love. He fell in love with the way his skin felt so soft to the touch, he loved the way the wind fluttered in his black hair and he loved how the sun shined down on his smiling face; radiating those nebula eyes and showing the detailed dimples on his cheeks. Lance felt that he could be the one, the one person who would cherish his very being, and he was willing to do anything to prove it.

It wasn’t until after those few years of high school, did the two begin to drift apart after graduation and Lance grew desperate to find his ‘angel’ once again. Thank god there was a thing called ‘Social Media’. When he looked around on Facebook, he found Keith. Not only did he find Keith, but he also discovered the location of his address in one of his selfies. Who would’ve thought that it would be this easy to meet again? He was so scared that he was never going to see him, but now, that fear turned into hope. The one thing he was scared of now, was Keith not remembering him when they do run into each other again. Then again, he wasn’t expecting him to remember. Lance kept his distance throughout his high school years, and he actually spent his time admiring Keith from afar. He would admire the smile and adore the laughter he would share with everyone, he counted the number of times he would give a kiss to a boy, he thought about the number of scenario’s of talking to Keith in his head, and everyday, he dreamt about asking him out. But it never happened, until now that is.

Lance was going to find him, no matter what it took.

However, when he arrived to the area, he noticed it was..desolate. There were hardly any signs of life, and Lance grew a little worried. It was quiet. Too quiet. So quiet, that it was almost graveyard quiet. You can hear the sounds of cars driving from several miles away where a highway was located, but that’s the only sound of life you could ever hear in this ghost neighborhood.

_Bing Bing! Bing Bing!_

Lance practically jumped out of his skin when he heard his phone alert him of text messages.

**[From: Pidge**

**To: Lance**

**Seriously, you really shouldn’t go through with this, what if you fuck up and he thinks you’re a creep!?]**

Lance frowned and went to the next message, completely ignoring the first one.

**[From: Hunk**

**To: Lance**

**This is the craziest thing you’ve done yet. Not only that, but you’ve become too obsessed with this guy. Seriously man, if he barely knew you existed in high school, then it’d be best to give him up man. Just forget about it. Plus, what if he calls the cops!?]**

Lance ignored that text as well. Now he was upset. He couldn’t believe his friends refused to give him support for his future relationship with his angel. They were trying to give him a reality check, but he knew they were wrong. Of course Keith acknowledged his existence, there were many times of eye contact during class, and there was a wonderful moment where Keith leaned in and asked him to borrow a pencil, to which, he gave him a pen instead of a pencil like he requested. He became the happiest man in the world when he earned giggles, a smile, and the feeling of his gentle fingers brushing on his skin when he took the pen.

“I suppose this’ll do…” He concluded with a smile, and it practically made Lance’s heart completely explode out of his chest. He was about ready to say ‘I love you’ until the teacher disrupted his thoughts by telling everyone to keep quiet, a test was out and that any voices would equal a zero in the gradebook.

That was a couple years ago, sophomore year. Now he was here, in front of his home, with big intentions of seeing him again. The only problem was that there was a number pad. As much as he would love to break a window to get in, he knew he would face severe consequences if he did that. So he decided to be a little smarter then that. With a grin slipping from his lips, he found resources were on his side when he discovered there was sand on the ground. He knew it wasn’t going to be much, but he knew it would be worth a try. If nothing showed up, he’d bring flour next time. For now though, sand was going to be up to the task.

He grabbed a small handful and used his other hand to toss the dirty sand on the keypad. A grin of success grew on his face when he found that the dust was enough to make the keys foggy.

By tomorrow afternoon, he was going to come back to discover the code and hopefully crack it so he could see his angel’s home.

 

* * *

 

The next day, he discovered the numbers of 80463.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week now, and so far, no such luck with the numbers that were given. He was about ready to give up and go home until he heard footsteps approaching. He jumped and quickly looked over to find it was Keith who was on his way home with a grocery bag filled with possibly food in his hand and his other hand in his pocket.

Lance had panicked for a mere second until he found that he could hide at the corner of his house and quickly hid, watching Keith very closely and his blue eyes keeping track of the finger pressing on the number pad.

06843.

With a quick scribble of the numbers and a good sign to make a run for it, Lance quickly jumped from his hiding spot and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon arrived much slower than Lance wanted. Maybe it was his excitement to go into Keith’s house, or the adrenaline still lingering from yesterday, but today was the day.

He didn’t bring anything with him. He didn’t bring his phone, he didn’t bring his bag that he would usually carry, all he brought with him was the paper with the code scrawled on and wore his favorite jacket on his shoulders. His phone meanwhile, was blowing up with text messages from both Pidge and Hunk. Ever since he started ignoring their words of giving up his pursuit, they grew worried and started texting him every day. With an annoyed sigh, he grabbed his phone to stop the annoying _Bing_ , and sent both of them the same text.

**[Both of you just can’t understand how much I love my angel. If you two can’t be supportive friends for me, then give up trying to convince me, cause it’s not going to happen. I know where he lives, and I’m going to see him, and there is nothing you two can say or do to stop me.]**

He knew he sounded like an asshole sending them both a harsh text, but the truth can be harsh sometimes.

And so, he made his usual trek to Keith’s house. It felt like a wonderful afternoon stroll because of the wonderful thoughts he was getting in his head. He thought about the confused look before the look melting into happiness. Keith would welcome him inside, fill his need with smiles and lots of laughter that he will only give to him and only him, and if ever possible, they would take a big step into dating.

The thought alone brought a big smile to his face, and he knew that he would get a wonderful happy ending with Keith once they see each other again. It may take some memory refresher and he didn’t mind that. If he didn’t remember him at all, he would happily see him every day or even associate himself in hopes they’ll be friends. After friends, it turns into dating, then marriage, and a happy life. God it just made his heart leap out of his chest at the thought of Keith walking down the aisle with that beautiful smile and his tears scattering his face. The kiss would surely be heaven sent as kisses from Keith are sure to be like diamonds in the rough.

Yea...he knew he had fallen deeply, but it never bothered him, nor did he cared about how extreme his feelings were.

So when he stepped up to the door, he knew that this was it. This was the day. This was the moment he had been hoping for. And it all starts with a buzz of his doorbell. Lance quickly fixed up his jacket, checked his breath even though he brushed his teeth before leaving, and toyed with his hair a little, but after a minute, there was no answer. He assumed Keith wasn’t home, which he happily shrugged of, because at least he has his passcode.

‘06843’

 **Beeeep!** _Click_

It worked. It actually worked!!

Lance wanted to celebrate, but he decided to take his time walking into the home, just to help him relish the moment.

As he stepped in, his smile grew when he could smell the very scent of Keith cover the serene decor. He was a little boring and slightly tacky, but hey, it’s what his angel preferred and he was happy with whatever he wanted. If they were to marry and buy a house, he wouldn’t care how boring it would look, he would still be happy that his bride is happy. As long as he got to see those eyes staring up at him with his dimpled smile every day, then living in a boring house with a boring lifestyle would all be worth it.

His room was a few feet away from his door, and the kitchen was down the hall. Lance took his chances with the bedroom and grew excited at the sight of his bed. It looked so comfortable, so amazing, so warm and inviting. It made him want to jump in and relish in Keith’s scent. Yet he held himself back, he knew that if he even messed up a bit of his bed, he would not only leave a sign that an intruder was in his house, but he would also leave his cologne scent in the blankets. Keith would most likely beef up his security if he found out that Lance came into his home uninvited. Besides, why waste all the time in the bedroom when there was so much to explore? There was the kitchen that had a table and a small television on the opposite side of the room. He instantly thought that the opposite side was a very tiny living room. The TV looked a little old, but it seemed more like decor than an actual appliance. When he was about to make his way to the upper floors, his blue eyes caught sight of a small door next to the kitchen doorway. It must’ve been one of the old style basements where it was attached to the stairs. Surely enough, it was when Lance opened the door.

The footsteps were made of cement and the room was dark and smelled of horrible body odor and rotten meat. The light at the foot of the stair was hardly any help to provide light, and so he decided to tread down very carefully.

He felt around the wall for a switch and he switched it on, the light flickering on very slowly until everything brightly showed what Lance was least expecting.

Lance let out a shriek when he found bodies, at least 3 of them. Two looked slaughtered, circles of opened flesh wounds covered their bodies and there were a couple grocery bags over their heads. By looks of it, they suffered from asphyxiation; their bodies were hogtied in an oddly fashion along with their ankles chained to rusty metal pipes. Meanwhile, the third body rustled and dark grey eyes locked on blue. The man instantly began yelling and screaming through his gagged mouth and it made Lance instantly react to help this man.

“HELP!! PLEASE! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!! THE GUY IS A FUCKING PSYCHO! A NUT CASE!! HE’S FUCKING CRAZY!!”

“Woah woah! Hey! Take it easy! What’s going on!?”

“I’ll tell you what’s going on, we were just a few cops investigating missing people and then this fucker tricked us and led us into this-.....” The man froze in his sentence and his eyes stared up in horror.

“Oh no...please!!! NO!! SPARE HIM!”

**_CRACK_ **

  
Everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

His head felt like it was splitting in the more horrible way possible. His voice was croaking with groans- eyesight adjusting to the dim room, and his ears getting used to the sounds that were echoing the walls. God he can’t even remember where he was or why he came here, but all Lance knew was that his ankle held a chain connected to a steel pipe coated in dry blood with it’s color a fresh crimson red. It was recent, Lance could tell. At least a day old maybe, who knows?

“Experiment zero zero four three…” A familiar voice called, blue eyes still adjusting to the surroundings searched for the source of the voice. There, he saw Keith. His angel, his soul mate, his soon to be lover holding a syringe in his hand and flicking the large needle.

Keith surprised himself when he let a little bit of the clear liquid squirt out of the sharp end before grinning and turning towards the other male in the room. The same male who was screaming for help just a few seconds ago, or however long he was knocked out. His senses were still trying to recover from the horrible knock out, and he could feel this crust on his skin. His fingers brushed on the patch and gave it a scratch before looking at the flakes in his nails.

Red. Dark red.

Blood…?

Was he...bleeding earlier while knocked unconscious?

“Are you fucking stupid…?” Keith growled, suddenly slapping his hand onto the whimpering male’s mouth.

“When I say swallow, I mean SWALLOW THE FUCKING PILL!!!” He screamed, watching with grinning satisfaction as the man seemed to slowly and hesitantly swallow down a pill. Lance was watching with utter horror at Keith’s change in behavior. This was not the Keith he knew or loved. He was different than this. He always held this beautiful smile on his face and would bless the room with his angelic laughter. What happened to him…? What made him suddenly act like this…? Why is he doing this to an innocent victim who did nothing to him? Maybe he saw too much like Lance did, maybe he threatened him. Whatever it was, nobody should ever threaten his angel!! He’s always been the most perfect thing in the world!!

To the corner of his eye, he found something glistening in the overhead light near his feet, and his eyes widened in horror even more to find that the glistening object was a police force badge.

The guy Keith is currently messing with, is a cop. His other friends, who are now dead, may have also been cops.

“Wha..what’s that?” The cop asked nervously, earning a wide grin from Keith.

“Oh...it’s nothing dangerous I promise you...it’s just a liquid version of what you just took, since the pill doesn’t really affect you all that much unfortunately. Besides...you’re too fucking big to handle a small sleeping pill..so I figured, hey! How about I give you both versions to double the effect!?! Isn’t that the most smartest idea ever!?”

Keith let out a little laugh to show his glee of the idea he shared before slowly pinching the needle in the male’s skin and pushing liquid into his bloodstream. He enjoyed the little flinched he earned when he stuck the needle deep in the skin and pulled the ‘experiment’ out once the syringe emptied it’s contents. Meanwhile, Lance continued to watch with utter distraught and horror. That laugh was not the laugh he recognized at all. He always laughed and angelic laugh. But...his laugh was full of insanity. Why? Why is he so much different from what he remembered!?

“Now...I’m going to make a deal with you…” Keith said, kneeling to his knees in front of the cop and smiling that angelic smile Lance knew by heart. It brought a bit of relief, but he was still shaken to the bone. His mind and body were still numb from the unconscious pain, but his emotions were still there, and right now, he wasn’t sure whether to let tears leave his eyes, or to just wait silently for his turn of torture or whatever Keith plans to do with him.

“Wh..Wha….?”

“If you stay awake for the next..mm..10 hours, I’ll let you go. However, if I catch you falling asleep, I’ll break a bone,” Keith smiled even more. “And you know how much of a kick I get for breaking bones. The noises they make is the best thing in the world to my ears next to the screams of pain.”

“Wh..Why are you doing this!?!?!”

It took several moments of silence before Keith’s smiling expression slowly changed into a wide eyed frown. Lance could see that those nebulas have sunken into the darkness of black holes and his expression was hard to read.

“....why…? You ask...why..? Probably because you’re in Shiro’s way. You’ve always been in his way..ever since he started working with the likes of you, he’s been going through nothing but problems, and you...you...you you you you you..” With each ‘you’ he spoke, his voice grew more angry, more forced, and spittled through clenched teeth, as if saying that very word was disgusting to him. His expression of a terrifying blank look turned to anger, as those black hole eyes glared towards the currently horrified male. “You were the ringleader of it all. You bully him, taunt him, make him feel like complete shit everyday. It’s you... **YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO DIE! NOT SHIRO!! SHIRO IS THE MOST PERFECT LIVING CREATURE IN THE WORLD THAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU TAKE FOR GRANTED!!** ”

Keith took a deep breath and shorted his words. That blank expression returned once again.

“...Well I’ve had enough...I’ve had enough of people like you...I’ve had enough of you taking Shiro’s kindness for granted...I’m tired of you disrespecting his pride and honor as a man...and now..I hope to god I kill you in the end..cause once that happens, I’ll be drowning in your blood..” A wide, insane grin grew on his lips. “And I’ll love it. I’ll enjoy every last moment of it..”

At this point, Lance was letting his leg struggle on the restraint that kept him from going anywhere. It alerted Keith that Lance was still in the room with him and saw everything. That grin was gone, and it was replaced by that very same emotionless expression that made Lance now grow terrified of him. The love of his life always held a smile that would welcome anyone in his presence with open arms. But now...now he was a person Lance didn’t recognize. He was a demon...a demon that possessed his angel into doing horrible things. Lance wanted to speak, but his words caught in his throat, and he could only watch in horror as Keith slowly walked over and kneeled down in front of him with that same expression glued to his face.

“....why are you here…?...why did you come here…? I don’t recall giving you my address...and the fact that you broke into my house…”

“I-I came here to see you!! We were in the same high school together!!” Lance could only smile in a nervous manner. He didn’t know what he was trying to explain at this point, but maybe if he let out his feelings to his angel, things would be back to normal. If killing people was his hobby, he was willing to keep it a secret for him and be happy with a blood lifestyle. Even if he had to live on with blood stained hands for the rest of his life.

“E..Ever since you saved me, you have given me hope! You’ve given me the reason to continue living! You’ve been the love of my life since day one!! I love you Keith!!”

  
Keith was a beautiful soul. He held a smile that could bless the sinful- his eyes shimmered with the explosive depths of the nebulas. But now, his eyes were as a dark as the depths of a black hole, and that beautiful soul has corroded into a soul that even the devil himself wouldn't dare feast upon.

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy Bear, you were my teddy bear  
> You were comforting and quiet
> 
> How did love become so violent...?


End file.
